


The Coffee Jump

by hades_bitch



Series: The K99 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) References, Detective!Iruka, Gai Won't Let Him Be, Inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Iruka Just Wants To Do His Work, Konoha 99, M/M, really good coffee, tiny fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hades_bitch/pseuds/hades_bitch
Summary: Iruka is a good detective; he catches the bad guys and follows the law... most of the time. But he also does the paperwork right. At least when people aren't bothering him.
Relationships: Maito Gai | Might Guy & Umino Iruka, Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: The K99 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880077
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	The Coffee Jump

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this for a while, and its actually apart of something bigger but, I couldn't hold it any longer. It's like having a lot of money; it's just burning a hole in my pocket. Enjoy!  
> Thanks to [Mir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew/pseuds/jessicamiriamdrew) for reading this over! Go take a look at their awesome works!!

The department is busy today. Everybody bustles around, holding perps, shuffling papers, and sipping away at cheap coffee. 

_ “Just another day at K99,”  _ Iruka thinks as he steps off the elevator, making his way toward his desk which is across from Yamato, the other detective already here as Captain Tsunade called him earlier than Iruka.

He kisses Yamato’s forehead before sitting down to start on his work: checking over the files on the criminal they arrested yesterday, making sure they haven't missed anything and ensuring everything is correct and in order before they give their report to Captain Tsunade. Iruka looks up from his work when he hears, rather than sees, Gai shouting good morning, and saluting everybody he passes, with his head held up high.

"Good Morning, youthful people! I hope you have a wonderful day, with no crime done!" Smiling with his bright teeth twinkling, and bellowing out for the whole department to hear. Returning to his work, hopeful that Gai won't come over here and cry all over his nicely done files as he tries to work. 

Again.

Luck was not on his side. Iruka blames Yamato; he must be cursed.

Gai stares at Iruka's scar first, then tries to lock eyes with him. He knows this only because, he can  _ feel _ Gais’ gaze, as he briskly walks over to both their desks, with a determined look on his face.

“Detective Umino! What a wonderful day to see you and your cohort, toiling away, doing all this hard work!" The shiny bowl cut also gives them perfect salutes, and he swears he hears Gai’s teeth shimmer.

Iruka likes working with Gai, and he has saved his life more than once, but today he just wants to do his job and get the paperwork out of the way before it has a chance to pile up. 

Again.

Gai doesn't seem to notice the vein starting to pop out from Iruka's forehead, but Yamato does, and he tries to stop the green menace by telling him Lee needs him for something, before Iruka blows up in the station. But neither need to worry, because Gai spots Kakashi coming out of the Captain's office, with a coffee in his hand. Gai narrows his eyes, humming softly. Iruka can see the flames erupt in his eyes and the plan going through Gai's head before he even has a chance to tell them.

"You think if I run and jump at Kakashi right now, he'll  _ probably  _ catch me?" Gai says, thinking that he can whisper, but evidently can not, and Kakashi hears that. There’s a reason why the department likes to call him Hound: he has some superhuman hearing.

Kakashi responds with as much horror as he can with a mask on, "No, Gai, I'm holding my good coffee!"

Gai just looks at Iruka and Yamato, smiling wide, tipping his head and dashes toward Kakashi, like a track runner at breakneck speed. The silver-head makes an unmanly squawk, lifting his coffee cup above his head to save it. While laughing, Gai jumps onto Kakashi, wrapping his arms and legs around him like a sloth. Somehow, in a show of unprecedented strength, the masked man manages to hold up the laughing police officer, while still holding his coffee, not a drop spilled.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're confused, go watch this [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NIhl1cW9Me8) and laugh your ass off. I changed it up a little but I still think it's funny.  
> Hope you enjoyed and Big thanks to Badger, Ari, Cas, and Mir for being enablers for Brooklyn content <3  
> Be safe and wash 'er hands and feet!!


End file.
